1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a pop-up type strobe incorporated therein, including a retractable light emitter which can be projected from a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a camera having a built-in pop-up strobe, a light emitter can be popped up by a manual switch. Upon taking a picture with the strobe, a photographer actuates the manual switch to project the light emitter from the camera body with the help of a motor drive or spring force.
A recent strobe has a plurality of light emission modes, including an automatic light modulation mode, a daylight synchronized flash mode (compulsive light emission mode), and a red-eye phenomenon preventing daylight synchronized flash mode (with a pre-emission function), etc. Furthermore, in a known expensive single lens reflex camera, it is possible to switch between a first blind (i.e., leading curtain) synchronized flash mode and a second blind (i.e., trailing) curtain synchronized flash mode.
In such a conventional camera having a built-in pop-up strobe, a selection switch, for selecting the light emission modes is provided separately from the manual switch for the pop-up operation as a result of their separate functions. Therefore the manual switch cannot be used for any other purpose when the strobe is in the popped-up position.